


Друид на четверть ставки

by Chesse



Series: Нью-Йоркская жизнь не друида Стайлза не из стаи Хейла [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Стайлз друид
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesse/pseuds/Chesse
Summary: Слава Стайлза идёт вперёд него. На этот раз спасибо Лоре.





	Друид на четверть ставки

Стайлз развалился в кресле частной медицинской клиники и лениво поглядывал на снующих туда-сюда в голубой форме медсестёр. Скотт обещал закончить ещё двадцать пять минут назад, но, видимо, какой-то блохастой тварюшке срочно требовалась его помощь.

Скотт проходил здесь ординатуру и обещал стать до безобразия ответственным хирургом. Его всегда тянуло к мохнатым, так что Стайлз считал, что он нашёл своё призвание. К тому же, хирургам платили побольше чем ветеринарам, которым Скотт мечтал стать в школе. А волчьим хирургам – и того больше, так что Скотт может не только позволить себе снимать квартиру в Нью-Йорке, но и помогать деньгами матери. Стайлз, как только сам стал прилично зарабатывать, тоже пытался помогать отцу, но тот нашипел на него как настоящая змея и посоветовал накопить лучше на новую машину. Новую машину Стайлз, конечно, хотел, но копил на дом. Привыкнув к простору, собственной территории, большому пространству, в квартире было откровенно неуютно. А ещё эти соседи… Стайлза бесило то, что он слышит, как противный мальчишка Майеров этажом ниже три раза в неделю мучает фортепиано. Стайлз и не подозревал, что немного ненависти может превратить «К Элизе» в траурный марш. Соседка сверху очень любила пылесосить утром воскресенья, а чувак за стенкой три месяца назад купил домашний кинотеатр, и Стайлз с Дереком были вынуждены перенести свои ужины с кухни в гостиную. Стайлзу помогло, а вот Дерек продолжал морщиться и делал собственный телевизор погромче. Поэтому Стайлз копил на свой собственный дом. Накопил пока немного, но важен сам факт! К тому же, Стайлз уже не сам по себе, месяц назад он обручился со своим парнем, Дереком, с которым встречался полтора года. Они ещё не решили, когда стоит сыграть свадьбу. И где. Стайлз пытался подбить Дерека на Вегас, но тот почему-то сопротивлялся и настаивал на скучной традиционной свадьбе с семьёй и близкими друзьями. В общем, если они не разругаются в хлам и благополучно пройдут через все этапы женитьбы, Стайлз действительно поверит, что у них всё серьёзно, и предложит Дереку подумать о покупке дома.

Пока он в полудрёме предавался смутным мечтаниям о фотообоях с Готемом в гостиной будущего дома, к клинике подъехала скорая, громко воя сиреной. Стайлз от неожиданности чуть не свалился на пол, но вовремя вцепился в кресло. В приёмную выбежало несколько человек в халатах, принимая каталку от торопящихся фельдшеров. Стайлз привстал, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что случилось. Человек – вряд ли он на самом деле был человеком, клиника-то для оборотней – с виду был в порядке: конечности на месте, крови нет, стрелы ниоткуда не торчали, но при этом его скручивало так сильно, что он свернулся практически в калачик и отчаянно выл.

\- Его альфы нет в городе, - кинула девушка-фельдшер медсестре за стойкой регистратуры, когда врачи с каталкой скрылись в лифте. – Это Эрик Уокер, из стаи Фостера. Он сам умудрился нас вызвать, но не смог сказать, что с ним произошло и кто на него напал. Диспетчер отследил номер. Мы нашли его в доме на Доджвуд-роуд. Диспетчер уже переслал вам точный адрес? Он лежал на полу с раздавленным в руке телефоном и вопил от боли. Видимых повреждений не было. Пока мы сюда добирались, я так и не смогла найти причину. Все экспресс-тесты дали отрицательный результат. Надеюсь, вы тут сможете разобраться, что с ним случилось.

Медсестра, заносившая всю полученную информацию в компьютер, покивала.

\- Эмм, сходи попей кофе и успокойся. Уверена, наши во всём разберутся.

\- Ага.

Девушка скрылась в вильнувшем вправо коридоре, а Стайлз посмотрел на задумавшуюся медсестру. Он бы не смог работать в таком месте. Спасать всех и каждого – прерогатива Скотта, а не Стайлза. Трепаться часами, незаметно выбалтывая интересующую информацию, собирать целое из сотен маленьких кусочков – вот его удел. И как бы Харрис на него не орал, Стайлз знал, что хорош. Хорош во всём, где надо работать языком. Дерек тоже может подтвердить. Так, стоп. Неуместные мысли для подобного места.

Медсестра как раз что-то распечатывала, когда двери лифта открылись и к ним подошёл один врач из тех, что увезли парня.

\- Что-нибудь узнала? – он был обеспокоен, но старался этого не показывать.

\- Бета Фостера, его нет в городе. Наш водитель тоже его бета, он наверняка уже связался со своим альфой, но я тоже позвоню ему чуть позже, - девушка сложила распечатанные листы в папку и передала врачу. – Все экспресс-тесты отрицательные. Эмили не смогла определить причину его состояния.

\- Мы пока тоже, - пробормотал врач, пробегая взглядом по тексту. – Можешь вызвать Френка? На всякий случай?

Медсестра покачала головой.

\- Он уехал из города сегодня утром, будет только в четверг, - врач оторвался от записей и удивлённо на неё посмотрел. – Какой-то съезд или семинар, он предупреждал за месяц.

Похоже, этот Френк был друидом. Завтра в Чикаго начинается трёхдневный консилиум друидов по вопросу безопасности или чего-то вроде этого. Стайлз не запомнил, потому что не планировал туда ехать, несмотря на то, что Дитон был очень настойчивым. Ну а Стайлз был очень упрямым, и в этом его никому не переплюнуть. 

\- Тогда… позвони Рою, может его парень сможет приехать.

\- Вряд ли, - протянула медсестра. – Он наверняка так же, где и Френк, на их друидском съезде. Но я позвоню на всякий случай.

Врач кивнул, пребывая в каких-то своих раздумьях, и медленно побрёл обратно в сторону лифта.

Стайлз всё ещё скучал в кресле, когда спустя сорок минут снова не появился тот врач. На этот раз он был бледен, на виске от напряжения вздулась венка, а руки его слегка тряслись.

\- Это какая-то магическая хрень, всё, что мы можем, временно вытягивать из него боль. Но это ему не поможет. Нам нужен друид.

Медсестра поджала губы, но вздохнула.

\- Я позвонила всем альфам, у кого есть друиды. Все в Чикаго. 

\- Кому ты звонила?

\- Бейли, Коксу и Торресу.

\- А Хейлу?

Стайлз, качающий ногой в такт только что придуманной им самим песней, замер, услышав знакомую фамилию.

\- У них разве есть друид? Он не сообщал, - медсестра недоверчиво прищурилась.

\- Ты разве не слышала? Лора Хейл последние две недели хвастается, что у них в стае теперь есть свой собственный друид.

«Ну, Лора…» - Стайлз сжал кулаки, усмиряя вспышку бешенства.

\- Она сейчас в педиатрии, может, её позвать?

\- Давай, - кивнул доктор, прислоняясь к стойке. Его руки уже не тряслись, и сам он уже немного отошёл от чужой боли.

Не прошло и пяти минут после звонка медсестры, как в приёмную пришла Лора, чёрт её дери, Хейл. Трепливая старшая сестра жениха Стайлза.

\- Добрый день, мисс Хейл, - поздоровался с ней врач. Стайлз постарался слиться с креслом и даже дышал через раз, стараясь оставаться незамеченным так долго, как только сможет.

\- Здравствуйте. Вы вызывали меня?

\- Да. Вы говорили, у вас в стае есть друид, - полувопросительно спросил доктор.

\- Эм… - протянула она, растерявшись. – Да?

Неуверенность Лоры порадовала Стайлза. Значит, она больше хотела выпендриться, нежели на самом деле считала его друидом стаи.

\- Скажи, он в городе?

\- Дерек обедал сегодня с ним, - ещё более неуверенно ответила Лора и неуверенно спросила: - А что?

\- У нас сложный пациент, без друида нам его не спасти. Френк и ещё несколько знакомых нам друидов сейчас на съезде в Чикаго. Если ваш друид в городе, мы хотим попросить его о помощи.

Лора замялась, а Стайлз лихорадочно раздумывал, спалят ли его, если он прямо сейчас попытается слинять из клиники.

\- Эм, я могу попробовать позвонить брату… - тут она, видимо, представила себе его реакцию, и сама себе помотала головой. – Нет, лучше я сразу позвоню Стайлзу. 

Лора достала из халата телефон, а Стайлз вдруг сообразил, кому она звонит и стал лихорадочно искать свой телефон, чтобы вырубить звук, но не успел. На всю больницу заиграла песня «Пошлые мысли» 3OH!3, и три пары глаз уставились на него.

\- Стайлз, - растеряно пробормотала она, когда он смог, наконец, сбросить звонок.

Вышло неловко. Сверхнеловко.

\- Эм, хай, - он махнул им рукой и попытался сесть ровнее.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – всё ещё растеряно спросила она, постепенно заливаясь румянцем. Видимо вспомнила, как Стайлз на первой их встрече (всего их было две) сказал на их расспросы, что для них он не друид, а всего лишь Стайлз – жених Дерека. Не больше и не меньше.

\- Да вот, Скотта жду. Уже, - он глянул на часы, - часа два.

Скотту он тоже припомнит это. Если бы он так не задержался, Стайлз бы не попал в эту неловкую ситуацию.

\- А Стайлз – это..? –спросил нетерпеливо доктор, переводя взгляд на Лору.

\- Стайлз – это жених моего брата и… друид, - совсем тихо пробормотала она, виновата поглядывая на Стайлза.

\- Так вы друид стаи Хейл? – воскликнул врач, снова разворачиваясь к нему. – Так что же вы молчали? Нам срочно нужна ваша помощь!

\- Я не… - Стайлз замолчал, не зная, как закончить.

Не похоже, чтобы доктор даже допускал мысли, что друид может не захотеть помочь. А Стайлз не хотел. Но портить отношения с оборотнями и альфой какой-то стаи, бросив подыхать его бету, тоже. Можно было бы сослаться на какие-то срочные дела, но он тут уже два часа бездельничает, а встроенный детектор лжи не позволит соврать оборотням … Лора ему за это заплатит…

Он решительно поднялся, прожигая Лору недобрым взглядом.

\- Ладно, я попробую. Но знайте, я не самый компетентный представить друидской братии, вот, даже на съезд не пригласили.

Он прошёл к лифту вместе с доктором, оставив Лору с медсестрой в приёмной. Поднимаясь на третий этаж, он набрал ей сообщение:

«Лора! Я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы орать матом, но знай, мысленно я именно так и делаю!»

Доктор провёл его по пустому коридору мимо однотипных неподписанных дверей, пока не толкнул одну из них, почти в самом конце коридора. Они оказались в просторном светлом месте, которое представляло собой нечто среднее между операционной и палатой.

Мужчина, которого привезли на скорой, спокойно лежал на кушетке и больше не скрючивался и не стонал. За это, вероятно, стоило поблагодарить двух оборотней, развалившихся на небольшом диванчике у окна. Выглядели они не важно, а их руки время от времени сводило судорогой.

\- С чего вы решили, что на него воздействовала магия? – спросил Стайлз, боязливо подходя к пациенту.

\- Пока мы его проверяли и диагностировали, нашли на внутренней стороне нижней губы какие-то руны.

Стайлз со вздохом подошёл поближе, раздумывая, стоит ли ему помыть руки или надеть перчатки, но доктор сам решил его дилемму, протянув коробку с одноразовыми стерильными перчатками. Кое как натянув их на себя, он с опасением посмотрел на бесчувственного оборотня.

\- Ещё минут пятнадцать он не придёт в себя – послышалась со стороны дивана, и Стайлз решился, оттягивая вниз нижнюю губу пациента. И присвистнул, разглядев метку.

\- Это не руны, - пробормотал он, рассматривая будто вырезанные на тканях знаки. – Это метка проклятия. Похоже, кто-то решил выбить себе секс любой ценой. - Он опустил чужую губу и присмотрелся к мужику. Он был не очень высок, скорее жилист, чем мускулист, на лицо не дурен. – Не знаю, кто там его решил прокатить с сексом, но этот придурок, видимо, решил взять силой. Кто-то с даром укусил его за губу и наложил проклятие на крови. Болит у него, судя по всему, моче-половая система. Нам всё равно нужно его спасать?

Врач кивнул, хмурясь.

\- Вы знаете, как снять проклятие на крови?

\- Ну… теоретически, - доктор не был удовлетворён ответом, и Стайлз добавил: - Я могу, конечно, ничего не делать. Но до утра он вряд ли доживёт.

\- Что вам понадобится?

\- Тут есть какие-нибудь травы, порошки? Ну, всякая такая вонючая хрень, которой пользуются друиды?

\- Я провожу, - один из докторов, что сидел на диване и приходил в себя, поднялся.

\- И мне будет нужна его кровь. Лучше пару шприцов, - на удивлённый взгляд врача он пояснил: - С первого раза может не получиться.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот. - Мы как-то можем ему помочь?

Стайлз задумался на секунду.

\- Только вытягивать боль. Разрушение организма у вас вряд ли получится остановить.

 Второй доктор проводил его до лифта, и они спустились в подвал, где, как оказалась, была лаборатория штатного друида. Стайлз позавидовал богатству местного врачевателя, разглядывая многообразие ингредиентов. Доктор, что его привёл, устроился в кресле и с интересом за ним наблюдал.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать?

\- Хороший вопрос, - пробормотал Стайлз, выставляя на стол найденные баночки. – Если он не вывел из себя дарака, то справится и простой ритуал очищения.

\- А если не справится?

\- Тогда придётся провести ритуал искупления, убить его и снова воскресить. Надеюсь, он был не на столько глуп, чтобы попытаться изнасиловать дарака.

Стайлз нашёл пиалу и теперь ловко смешивал в ней необходимые ингредиенты.

\- Почему вы так уверены, что была попытка изнасилования?

\- Эту пакость не так-то просто наложить, нужна определённая энергия. Если мы его спасём, сможете спросить у его сами.

Доктор замолчал, а Стайлз достал ещё одну пиалу поменьше и снова начал смешивать в ней ингредиенты, на этот раз проговаривая ритуальные слова. Он не был уверен, что запомнил их дословно, но, как он успел убедиться за последние три года, главное не форма, а посыл. Так же он не помнил точного рецепта, потому достал третью пиалу, смешивая в ней ингредиенты. Ещё три пиалы спустя Стайлз закончил, снимая грязные перчатки, в которых от пришёл из палаты, и убирая баночки с ингредиентами по местам. Поднос он заприметил ещё при первичном осмотре комнаты, и сейчас ловко сгружал на него свою работу.

\- Ваши руки больше не трясутся? – спросил он у наблюдающего за ним врача. Тот посмотрел на свои руки и покачал головой. – Тогда, может, вы его возьмёте? Я, эм… немного неуклюжий. Не хотелось бы возвращаться и переделывать.

\- Без проблем.

Когда они вошли в палату, мужчина поскуливал, скрючившись в позе эмбриона. Доктор, что привёл его сюда в первый раз, держал руку с бежавшими по ней чёрными набухшими венами в районе низа его живота. Сам он был бледен до синевы, с силой кусая губы и сверкая красными глазами. Альфа, значит.

Расставив на столике рядом с диваном пиалы, Стайлз поискал глазами шприцы с кровью. Они оказались на высоком столике у изголовья койки. Три шприцы по три миллилитра. Этого должно было хватить. Смешав кровь с кашеобразными массами во всех шести пиалах, он выбрал ту, которая оказалась нужного цвета и запаха.

Поскуливания, наконец, прекратились, и доктор, что вытягивал у него боль, рухнул без сил на диван. Стайлз обратился к тому, что ходил с ним в подвал.

\- Как вас зовут? – решил всё же узнать Стайлз.

\- Кевин Брукс.

Стайлз перевёл взгляд на второго доктора, который в прошлый раз тоже отсиживался на диване.

\- Майк Рассел, - представился он. – Там, - он кивнул на диван, - Кристофер Вуд.

\- Я Стайлз Стилинстки, - в ответ представился он и с неудовольствием заметил у обоих в глазах искорки узнавания. Чёртова Лидия с её чёртовыми книгами. – Так, Кевин, ты не мог бы снять с этого горе-любовника его балахон?

Кевин и Майк ловко сняли с мужика больничную ночнушку или как там она называется. Что ж, Стайлз не ошибся, судя по пятнам в паху и слегка посиневшему пенису. Стоило поторопиться. Нужная кашеобразная масса, не смотря на добавленную в неё кровь, имела молочно-белый цвет и пахла лавандой. Зачерпнув её пальцами, Стайлз нарисовал две руны на лбу оборотня, затем одну в районе сердца и по одной на ладонях. Внизу живота, чуть выше паховых волосков он нарисовал символ защиты поглощением.

\- Можно мне какой-нибудь скальпель или острый чистый нож?

Майк протянул ему скальпель, и Стайлз, оттянув нижнюю губу оборотня чистой рукой, надрезал скальпелям символ проклятья, скороговоркой проговаривая текст очищающего ритуала.  Не совсем дословный, но, это и не столь важно для результата. 

Кровь практически сразу остановилась, а вот по телу ещё несколько минут то тут то там пробегали голубые ленты-черви, где-то втягиваясь обратно под кожу, а где-то пропадая бесследно.

\- Что ж ты такой везучий-то, - пробормотал Стайлз, рассматривая, как последние несколько лент втянулись в районе сердца. – Боюсь, его всё-таки придётся убить.

***

Три часа спустя Стайлз опустился на пол небольшой ванной комнаты, приживаясь чумной головой к холодному кафелю. Его немного тошнило и перед глазами всю кружилось. Рядом из ванны с ледяной водой достали притопленного оборотня, который, несмотря на двухчасовое пребывание под водой, сейчас жадно хватал ртом воздух. Стайлзу ещё не приходилось проводить таких сложных и долгих ритуалов, это выкачало из него все силы. Но он справился. Голубой душок, покинувший тело оборотня буквально минуту назад, был тому подтверждением.

Рядом кто-то остановился, но у Стайлза не было сил открыть глаза и посмотреть. Его потянули за руку, понуждая встать, но он отдёрнул её, с трудом выдавив из себя «Ещё минуту». В следующую секунду он уже оказался в невесомости. Судя по всему, его подняли на руки. Стайлз был вынужден приложить все усилия, чтобы справиться с тошнотой, а потому не смог попросить вернуть его на место, чёрт бы побрал всех этих оборотней.

Его даже почти не трясло, пока они куда-то двигались, но оказаться на твёрдой поверхности было приятным облегчением. По ощущениям, его положили на кровать. Что ж, за это можно было простить чьё-то самоуправство.

Проснулся Стайлз в знакомой комнате. В своей, если быть точным. Шторы на окнах были плотно занавешены и было сложно определить время суток. Стайлз сел, облокачиваясь на подушки, с приятным удивлением ощущая, что он практически в норме.

\- Дерек? – позвал он негромко.

Тот появился спустя пару мгновений, присаживаясь к нему на кровать и обеспокоено разглядывая.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- На удивление неплохо. Сколько я был в отрубе?

\- Тридцать четыре часа.

\- Сколько?!

\- Тридцать четыре. Я забрал тебя почти сразу, как ты отрубился.

Стайлз прислушался к себе, но не обнаружил кроме проснувшегося голода ничего необычного.

\- У нас есть что-нибудь перекусить? – он состроил жалобную мордашку, но Дерек всё так же смотрел на него обеспокоено.

\- Есть овощной суп, - Стайлз скривился.

\- А чего-нибудь с большим содержанием белка случайно нет?

Дерек ещё больше нахмурился.

\- Если ты выдержишь ещё полчаса, я смогу приготовить тебе стейк.

\- О, я тебя обожаю! – Дерек поднялся, так к нему и не прикоснувшись. – А я пока схожу в ванную.

\- Тебе нужна помощь?

Стайлз покачал головой, вставая с кровати. В теле чувствовалась слабость, ноги слегка подкашивались, но, в целом, он был в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно.

После душа есть хотелось ещё сильнее. Стайлз шёл на кухню, ведомый божественным запахом жаренного мяса. Дерек как раз закрыл его фольгой и засунул в духовку доходить до готовности. Стайлз сел за стол и опустил голову на руки, разглядывая из-под полуприкрытых век Дерека, заваривающего ему травяной настой.

\- У меня такое чувство, что ты на меня злишься, - наконец сказал он, вздыхая.

\- Не на тебя, - ответил Дерек, ставя перед ним кружку. – На Лору.

\- Да, она то ещё трепло. Это она позвонила тебе?

\- Нет, - Дерек опустила на стул напротив. – Мне позвонил Скотт.

\- Скотт?

\- Он закончил операцию, пошёл искать тебя, и ему сообщили, что тебя увели спасать какого-то оборотня. Я приехал через сорок минут, но мне сказали, что ты проводишь ритуал, и попросили подождать. И я не был готов увидеть тебя через два часа в полуживом состоянии, - Стайлз прекратил дуть в свою кружку и удивлённо посмотрел на Дерека. – Твоё сердце билось очень медленно, - пояснил он, сильно нахмурившись. – Ты был ещё бледнее чем обычно, лежал и совсем не двигался. Они хотели оставить тебя там на некоторое время, но я просто забрал тебя и привёз домой.

\- Хм. Похоже, у меня было сильное истощение. Хорошо, что ты забрал меня. Они бы мне всё равно ничем не помогли, а проснуться дома намного приятнее, чем в больнице. А ещё тут ты, и сейчас ты меня накормишь.

На лице Дерека появилась слабая улыбка, и он пошёл проверять готовность мяса.

Пахло божественно, и Стайлз, обжигаясь горячим соком, быстро уминал приготовленный стейк. Дерек есть отказался и просто смотрел на него.

\- Спасибо, - Стайлз сыто откинулся на спинку стула. – Было очень-очень вкусно. Ты лучший!

 - Хочешь спать?

Стайлз прислушался к себе, посмотрел на полуденное солнышко за окном и покачал головой.

\- Сегодня ведь суббота? Или уже воскресение?

\- Воскресение.

\- Эх, все выходные пропустил. Может полежим фильм посмотрим?

Дерек сгрузил грязную посуду в посудомойку и кивнул. В гостиной взгляд Стайлза наткнулся на большущий букет тёмно-розовых роз.

\- Эм, Дерек?

\- Это прислали тебе, - ответил тот, выбирая фильм.

Стайлз подошёл ближе, заметив прикреплённую открытку.

«Спасибо тебе, эмиссар стаи Хейла, за спасение моей беты. Мы не забудем наш долг. А. Фостер» - гласила записка и Стайлз раздражённо кинул её на стол.

\- Благодаря твоей трепливой сестре, каждый чертов оборотень в городе теперь считает меня твоим эмиссаром!

\- Ты – мой жених, - Дерек потянул его к дивану, включая фильм. – И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты дожил до нашей свадьбы.

***

Они встретились со Скоттом вечером понедельника.

\- В больнице третий день только о тебе и говорят, - заметил Скотт, уминая большой бургер. Но не такой большой, как у голодного Стайлза, который пропустил обед.

\- И что говорят?

\- Те, кто читали книжки Лидии, убеждают, что ты такой же самоотверженный и сильный как в книге.

\- Мм, - Стайлз покивал, активно работая челюстями, понукая Скотта продолжить.

\- Кое-кто активно обсуждает твою внешность, - неловко продолжил Скотт, и, скрывая смущение, откусил сразу половину бургера.

Стайлз тоже не стал в это углубляться. Последнее, чего ему бы хотелось слышать, это описание своей внешности от Скотта, даже если он лишь передаёт чужие слова.

\- А что Лора?

\- Ходит молчаливая и какая-то грустная.

Стайлз покивал, улыбаясь.

\- Ей досталось от Дерека, - сам он не решился бы, наверное, наорать на малознакомую сестру своего жениха, так что был рад, что Дерек сделал это за него.

\- Ты бы видел, с каким зверским выражением он на всех зыркал, забирая тебя из больницы.

\- Могу себе представить, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – А что на счёт спасённого мужика? Выяснили обстоятельства?

\- Ага, - Скотт громко втянул в себя колу. – Чувак был не в курсе, что хотел затащить в постель дарака. Дело шло к сексу, когда она вдруг решила дать заднюю, он не воспринял это всерьёз и слегка переусердствовал, от чего схлопотал проклятье и чуть не умер. Кстати, наш штатный друид Фрэнк сказал, что ритуал, который ты проводил, был очень энергозатратным и сложным, и не каждый друид бы его потянул.

\- Ага, я схлопотал сильное истощение. До сих пор восстанавливаю энергию.

\- Не хочешь устроиться к нам работать? – в очередной раз закинул удочку Скотт. – Нам бы не помешал ещё один друид.

\- Я что, похож на волчью реанимацию? Спасибо, мне такого счастья не надо. И так из-за Лоры каждый чёртов оборотень считает меня эмиссаром Хейла.

\- А это не так?

\- Ну конечно нет. Я его жених. Если всё пройдёт нормально, то муж. Не больше и не меньше. Если кто-то из его бет попадёт в неприятности, им поможет ваш Фрэнк.

Скотт хмыкнул недоверчиво, но говорить ничего не стал.

***

\- Ты чего такой довольный? – спросил Дерек, разуваясь.

Стайлз обнял его за талию, провёл носом по колючей щетине и чмокнул в губы.

\- Начитался хвалебных отзывов о себе любимом.

\- Опять торчал на форуме фанатов книжек Лидии?

\- Ага. Сейчас они вовсю обсуждают мой героический поступок, - они прошли на кухню, и Стайлз принялся разогревать Дереку ужин, который тот вчера же и приготовил.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Я не понимаю тебя. Ты бесишься, что все считают тебя моим эмиссаром, но при этом радуешься тому, что про тебя говорят.

Стайлз поставил перед Дереком тарелку и принялся заваривать им чай.

\- Мне просто нравится, когда меня хвалят, - он подмигнул ему через плечо и задорно улыбнулся. – Чувствую себя настоящим волчьим Бэтменом! – Стайлз поставил кружки на стол и сел напротив Дерека. – Один чувак написал мне там кучу комплиментов, думается мне, это кто-то из тех докторов, с которыми я спасал незадачливого любовника.

\- Мне стоит чаще тебя хвалить? - уточнил Дерек, разделываясь с ужином.

\- Не бери в голову. Мою самолюбие не нужно тешить постоянно, я подзарядил свою самооценку на год вперёд.

\- Хорошо, потому что я лично не знаю, за что тебя хвалить.

\- Эй! Я делаю много всего хорошего!

\- Например?

\- Ну… Я готовлю. И иногда убираюсь.

\- Как и я.

\- Стираю? Хорош в сексе? Мастер минета? Ладно, я сдаюсь!

\- Я готов делать тебе комплименты как хорошему мужу, который делает всё вышеперечисленное.

\- Оу…

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы провести церемонию через три месяца, на нашу годовщину?

\- Звучит не плохо, только…

\- Только?

\- Я не уверен, что организовывать свадьбу – это моё.

\- Как будто тебе кто-то это позволит. Мои сёстры и твоя Лидия скорее перегрызут нам глотки, чем позволят самим что-то сделать.

\- Значит, двадцатого?

\- Двадцатого, - подтвердил Дерек с улыбкой.

\- Но чур я останусь Стилински!

\- В смысле?

\- Мне нравится моя фамилия, к тому же Стайлз Хейл совсем не звучит! - Дерек ещё сильнее нахмурился.

\- Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору.

Ха, за три месяца Дерек не сможет переубедить его. Стайлз ~~упёртый~~ крепкий орешек. 

 


End file.
